Video Games
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Panting, an armored figure ran through the desolate streets of a ruined city, looking around the area left and right. Debris was everywhere, and a black fog covered the sky...the signs of destruction and chaos. The armored figure stopped and lowered his gun, staring into the abyss. Suddenly, a monstrous shriek resounded through the air...
**Hey, guys, this is CorinnetheAnime, and I am here...with an old one-shot of mine! Some of you know this story as being the** ** _first_** **DP/BH6 crossover (the original publish date was November 8, 2014), but I then took it down on March 24, 2015, along with the rest of my stories...until now.**

 **Yeah...well, I didn't make too many changes to it since it was one of my more well-written one-shots...plus, I wanted to see how far I've come since last year (well, 2014). Since this is older, my style of writing will be a little...different, to say the least. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"How did this happen...?" A young, brown-haired, blue-eyed boy in a black suit stated in horror as he watched a burning skyscraper falling in the distance, its large form plummeting towards the ground and the inhabitants underneath it as well. Screams echoed ceaselessly around him as more citizens rushed past him, running away from the danger.

The previously blue sky was now nothing more than a gray blanket of cloud and thick smoke, the darker colors shadowing the apocalyptic world from the sun. Multiple buildings and houses collapsed from the raging fires; shrieks of humans and monsters alike rang through the air, their cries breaking through the silence over and over.

Despite the majority fleeing from the danger, the boy was not easily deterred from his objective; he instead ran towards the destruction, shoving himself through the waves of people.

"Sis...please be okay, _please_ be okay...!" He murmured anxiously to himself, his eyes transfixed on the destruction before him in the distance. However, a loud roar then rang through the air, making the boy close his eyes and clasp his palms over his ears, attempting to block out the deafening sound. Most of the fearful citizens had fled at this point, leaving the young soldier completely alone on the empty streets.

When the roar had finally ceased, the boy opened his eyes slowly, immediately noticing a strange ghoulish creature with sharp wings stretched out to their full span, its demonic yellow eyes giving an unsettling stare at him. It then opened its drooling maw, revealing rows upon rows of razor-sharp teeth.

It then lunged at the lad with a hellish shriek, claws extended. The boy quickly dodged the oncoming attack, making the beast crash into some broken slabs of cement clumsily.

The teen took this moment of opportunity to escape from the creature, running far away from it as possible. The heinous fiend quickly regained its senses and then focused its attention onto the boy, giving more shrieks and snarls before giving chase after him.

 _"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead, sis!"_ The boy raced through the desolate streets with the beast in tow behind him, the former trying to find a house or some hiding place in order to shake it off. His arm then brushed against the left side of his suit, bumping slightly against a large object and making him mentally face-palm himself.

 _"Of course! How could I forgot about the gun?!"_

The character then unsheathed a short-range handgun from the pocket and loaded it, watching the winged demon still pursuing him from his peripheral vision. His breaths grew shorter.

"This will take you down for sure." The teen then stopped and turned around, aiming the weapon directly at the beast. The latter took note of this and decided to jump into the air towards him, going in for the kill. The boy waited for just the right moment, his pointer finger ready on the trigger...

BOOM!

Almost immediately, a black blur from out of nowhere slammed into the side of the dark creature, utterly destroying the skin and muscle underneath. The monster then gave an anguished howl before its body slowly evaporated, leaving nothing behind...except for a pile of ashes on the ground.

The teen watched with widened eyes as a figure then rose up and walked towards him, the light revealing him to be a young man as well, appearing a few years older than the boy. He also sported a pitch black soldier suit, the green edging along the sides and flanks giving away his position of being one of the higher ranked officers. His sharp green eyes stared down at the boy, giving off an undertone of condescendence and superiority.

"Soldier, what are you doing way out here alone on the battle grounds? You're supposed to be with your group!" The man barked roughly, narrowing his eyes. The boy frowned at this and lowered his weapon to his side.

"You don't understand, I have to save my sister! She's still out there, possibly alive!" He replied in a pleading voice, gesturing to the lower regions of the ruined city behind him. "I can't leave her behind...!"

The officer shook his head solemnly at his words. "It's too dangerous to venture on your own out there; you could get killed if you're not careful! Besides, we've did our best out there to search for any survivors, but there were none to be found! She's either with the others in a safe place...or she's dead! Now, return to your post and get the rest of the citizens to safety! THAT'S AN _ORDER_!"

The boy gasped for a moment, stunned by the man's words for a moment. Nevertheless, he shook his head vehemently, unwilling to give up on his search. "No, I'm going to save her! I have to, I know that she's still out there, and that she's alive! I just _know_ it...and I'm going, so don't even try to stop me!"

With those words, the boy was off, rushing towards the downtown district, all the while ignoring the shouts and threats of the officer behind him. His mind was set on one objective as he carried his gun close to his chest.

 _"Don't worry, sis! I'm coming...!"_

* * *

Eventually, after reaching the center of the lower districts, the soldier came across the sight of a dilapidated house: the roof had utterly collapsed on itself, the walls were covered in scorch marks and burns all over, and broken timbers poked out underneath the soil and soot, giving off a menacing and dejected appearance. The boy remained alert as he slowly approached the burnt door...

"Hello...sis...are you there?" He called softly, his eyes scanning the area for any signs of life or movement. He carefully walked through the mess, making sure not to disturb any of the debris or clutter.

"SIS, ARE YOU HERE? PLEASE ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"

The room was silent for a few moments...then, a muffled cry was heard, the source of it being a large mountain of cement and stone from the caved roof and walls. The boy instantly dropped his gun and began to frantically remove as much debris as possible, his eyes showing both worry and fear.

"I'M HERE, SIS! JUST HOLD ON FOR A FEW SECONDS, OKAY?!" The young teen cried, digging even faster through the pile of rubble. His gloved hands started to tear and bleed from the sharp edges of the rocks and concrete, but the boy took not care, still digging fervently for his close relative.

After some time of digging, he then came across the sight of a human arm, caked with both blood and dirt. He immediately removed the extra weight and debris on top of it, dragging out the still form of a young girl with red hair and ripped clothing, her eyes firmly shut. Her body was completely covered with cuts and scrapes, and her left leg was bent at an odd angle...it was broken.

The girl's eyes eventually opened, revealing ruby-colored orbs. "Big brother...is that you...?"

Her voice was weak and faint, and her glazed eyes struggled to stay open, but the boy was relieved that she was safe nonetheless. He carefully picked her up and settled her form in his arms, being extremely cautious not to disturb her severe injuries too much.

"I'm here, sis. I'm going to get you out of here, befo-" He was instantly interrupted by a nearby terrifying screech, making them both gasp: a demon was nearby.

The boy quickly rose to his feet and paced out of the room, the girl now holding on to him for dear life. He stared off into the outside, his eyes immediately spotting another winged monster circling above the bleak streets, giving off more unearthly screams and cries.

At that moment, he wished that the higher ranked officer was with him, but now wasn't the time for regrets.

"We must be very careful, sis. Don't...make...a sound." He whispered, slowly sneaking out into a back street while keeping an eye on the terror in the skies. He approached a back row of houses and then into an alley, eventually rushing down it when the monster was no longer in his peripheral view. His sister clutched onto his chest tightly, trying hard not to cry out in pain...

Unfortunately, a deafening roar suddenly filled the skies, its intensity making the taller buildings and ground shake and the smaller homes collapse on themselves. The siblings cringed from the sound as they continued to run down the alleyway, hoping to outrun the creature who made the terrible sound...

However, they failed to notice the looming black figure soaring high in the air, watching them from above with its terrible red eyes. It then gave another howl before swooping down towards them, its skeletal wings and sharp claws destroying the tops of the bricked roofs of multiple buildings.

The young girl looked up in the sky and then screamed in terror, noticing the great monster in the clouds that was dive-bombing towards them. "Joseph, watch out!"

The mentioned teen noticed the evil creature and immediately side-stepped into a narrow passage between two brick buildings. The demonic dragon was not expecting this action, the surprise making his body crash into the back alley and leaving a deep crater in the scarred concrete. It then shook its head vehemently to rid it of debris before turning his attention to the two kids, giving another mighty roar before lunging at them at full speed...

* * *

"Watch out for that dragon!" A young boy with black hair and brown eyes called out to his comrade, his fingers and thumbs pressing vigorously on the game controller buttons.

The scene changed to show a more common sight: two boys were lounging on a couch in a dark room, save for the light that came from the television before them. The boy with brown eyes and black hair was known as Hiro Hamada, the kid genius and young superhero of San Fransokyo, as well as the leader of his team.

The other boy who also sported black hair but with blue eyes instead of brown was Danny Fenton, the famous ghost superhero of Amity Park, as well as the somewhat hero of the Ghost Zone.

Recently, the latter and his family had decided to tak a long vacation to the metropolis on the western coast, where the young halfa eventually met Hiro and his friends. They grew to be close companions, and as of now, the two were playing an apocalyptic video game, one that was rumored to be impossible to win.

"Danny, I need you...NOW!" Hiro cried out as his character was about to be incinerated by the approaching black beast. The ghost boy flicked the joystick to the right, making his character run down the alley and joining up with Hiro's...only for the both of them to be burned by the demonic dragon.

The opponent then cackled cruelly as the words, "GAME OVER" appeared on the screen in bright red letters, signaling their loss in the game. Both boys then cried out in frustration, Danny nearly throwing his controller at the screen because of this.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE TO BEATING THAT LEVEL!" They yelled in unison, their cries grabbing the attention of a certain marshmallow robot. He casually strolled up to them with a mechanical _whir_ , his beady eyes blinking slowly.

"I've heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax asked in a calm monotone, staring blankly at the two frustrated teenagers.

Hiro's eyes widened at the question and chuckled in a false reassuring tone, waving his hand dismissively. "Nothing's wrong, Baymax. We've just lost the video game...for the eight hundredth time in a row. That's all."

The large white robot blinked again, processing his statement. "Playing in the dark can ruin your eyes, which can lead to future problems with your ocular vision. I suggest to turn on the light."

Baymax then waddled over to the sole light switch in the room, knocking a few objects off the shelves along the way, making the two boys stare in disbelief. He flicked it on, flooding the room with bright light.

Both boys squinted as their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness in the bedroom, leaving them slightly disoriented for a moment. The clumsy robot returned to them, still knocking over a few items along the way.

"I will scan you both for injuries."

Hiro immediately rushed to the robot, waving his arms wildly in protest. "No, no, Baymax, it's okay! We don't need a sca-!"

"Scan complete. You have sustained no external injuries; however, your hormonal and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing frustration and anger. Would you like a hug?"

The black-haired genius tried to suppress a groan in response. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

Danny snickered to himself from the moment, eventually picking up his controller and gesturing to his friend to sit back down on the couch seat. "Oh, well, you ready for round two?"

Hiro sighed lightly, walking back and plopping down on his spot on the couch, grabbing the black console. However, just as he was about to restart the game, he felt two, white marshmallow arms wrap themselves around his form, giving him a tight hug.

"You will be alright. There, there." Baymax replied cheerfully, patting his head in a genuine manner at the last two words. Danny stifled a laugh at the sight, making Hiro give a light scowl in his direction.

The robot eventually released from the hug and then returned to his suitcase in order to recharge, leaving the two boys alone on the sofa. Hiro gave a tiny grin from this, feeling quite content from his friend's attempts of reassurance and care.

He then gave a determined glare at the screen, pressing the start button on his controller once more, ignoring the ghost boy's constant sniggering. "Laugh all you want, but you're going down this time, Fenton."

"You're on, Hiro."

* * *

 **Yep, and so ends my one and only crossover...I'm actually still pretty happy with it! It's been almost two years...and well, it's quite nice to see how much my writing has improved since then...**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot! Please do whatever you like!**


End file.
